Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson est un vampire Originel. Il est caractérisé par un style toujours impécable et par un très grand sens de l'honneur. Apparence physique Elijah est un homme exceptionnellement attrayant, et possède un corps mince mais musclé. Il a les cheveux bruns courts, les yeux bruns noisette Ses traits sont anguleux - Il a de hautes pommettes, une forte mâchoire, et un nez droit. Il semble avoir été transformé en vampire entre l'âge de 28 et 32 ans. Elijah porte beaucoup d'attention à son physique et est toujours bien habillé, portant un costume toujours impeccable. Sa garde-robe se compose généralement d'une veste de costume, de chaussures habillées, de pantalons habillés, de chemise, et parfois même de cravate. En tant qu'être humain, il portait des vêtements plus simpliste, avec les autres hommes de sa famille. Mais au bout de plus de 1000 années de vampirisme, il semble qu'il ait amélioré sa tenue aux vêtements indicative d'un noble. Elijah a également porté des coiffures différentes dans l'air du temps. *Au 12ème siècle, il les portait plus court mais portait également ses cheveux à son visage. *Au 15ème siècle, ses cheveux ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, seulement un peu plus court. *Au 21ème siècle, Elijah maintient un style beaucoup plus court pour un look plus propre. Personnalité Elijah est imprévisible, trop protecteur et têtu, mais aussi très chaleureux, calme, gentil, intelligent, généreux, empathique, compatissant, aimable et attentionné envers les autres. Il est extrêmement loyal et a une nature sensible, gai et affectueux. Il est aussi très autonome, volontaire, déterminé, courageux et obstiné. Mais en dépit de cela, il est naïf, vulnérable et facilement manipulable. Il croit fermement en la confiance, l'honnêteté et la loyauté et à chaque fois qu'il donne sa parole à quelqu'un, il l'a garde. Il a beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour la vie humaine, qui est invisible dans de nombreux autres vampires et est normalement très réticents à tuer n'importe qui inutilement. Il dispose d'une quantité impressionnante de contrôle sur ses aptitudes. Cependant, malgré ses traits généreux, sa transformation en un vampire met en évidence les côtés les plus impulsifs de sa personnalité, et développe une tendance à être peu profond, insensible, ignorant. Il est connu pour dire ce qu'il pense et ayant un caractère féroce, sans doute hérité de son père. Il est toujours prêt à tuer quand ça arrange ses besoins et présente peu ou pas de remords à ce sujet. Elijah est très rarement tolérant, est compétent à trouver des échappatoires dans les affaires qu'il a faite et est très prudent. En fin de compte, il fait toujours ce qu'il doit être fait pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Sa plus grande faiblesse, c'est son amour et sa loyauté envers sa famille. Il estime qu'il est de son devoir de préserver et de la protéger, tout en sachant les conséquences. Son passé thumb|left|200px|Elijah avant sa transformationElijah est né dans une famille de riches propriétaires (Mikael et Esther). Avant qu'il ne soit transformé en vampire, lui et Klaus étaient tombés amoureux d'une femme nommée Tatia. Et même si elle a eu un enfant avec un autre, les frères se disputaient avant de réaliser que la famille était plus importante. Ils vivaient parmi les loups-garous depuis une vingtaine d'années, et pendant la pleine lune, les humains allaient tout simplement se cacher dans les grottes souterraines, tandis que les loups-garous se promenaient. Il jouissait d'économies avec Klaus, à la grande désapprobation de son père, qui considérait Niklaus comme irresponsable. Mais un matin, après une nuit de pleine lune, Niklaus est revenu de la forêt avec son petit frère Henrik. Elijah est arrivé en courant avec Rebekah, et tous ont vu Henrik Mikaelsonmort. Avant qu'Esther n'achève le rituel de vampire, Mikael a offert son vin lacé à toute la famille avec le sang de Tatia alors qu'il allait poignarder Elijah et ses frères et sœurs à travers le cœur avec une épée fait de sang humain de boisson. Après qu'il soit devenu un vampire, Elijah et le reste de sa famille ont brûlés le chêne blanc après qu'ils aient découvert que c'était la seule chose capable de les tuer. Les cendres de l'arbre ont été enregistré et pourrait être utilisé avec un poignard d'argent pour neutraliser tous les Originaux à l'exception de Niklaus, qui a les gènes de loup-garou. Peu de temps après, Esther a été tuée par "Michael". Mais après avoir enterré leur mère de péché, Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah se sont promis de rester à jamais ensemble. 1114 thumb|left|100px|Elijah en 1114 Elijah se trouvait en Italie avec ses frères et sœurs Rebekah et Klaus. Ils sont tombés sur un chasseur de vampire nommé Alexander qui faisait partie d'un groupe appelé "Les Cinq". Rebekah est tombé amoureuse d'Alexandre. Elijah et Klaus ont profité de cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'Alexander et découvrir ses secrets. Un jour, les trois frères et sœurs ont été invités à une fête à la maison d'Alexander, où ils ont été attaqués par surprise et poignarder. Klaus n'a pas été affecté par le poignard en raison de sa lignée de loups-garous. 1492 En Angleterre Elijah et Niklaus sont devenus nobles. Ils ont rencontré une fille du nom de Katerina Petrova qui a thumb|200px|Elijah en 1492été le premier sosie Petrova après Tatia. Klaus a alors prévu de la sacrifié afin qu'il redevienne un véritable hybride. Cependant, Elijah a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Katerina et a demandé à son frère d'épargner sa vie. Quand Katerina a decouvert le destin que l'originel lui destinait elle s'est échappée. La faute s'est alors retournée contre l'innocent Elijah, Klaus le menaça alors s'il ne l'a ramenait pas, il échoua cependant. A la mort de Kol, tué par Klaus pour le garder près de lui, Elijah abandonna Klaus et Rebekah, convaincu que Klaus représentait un danger. 18ème siècle Niklaus, Elijah et Rebekah sont arrivés à la Nouvelle-Orléans par navire, avec Kol et Finn neutralisés. Ils ont été trouver par des colons français curieux qui qui voguaient sur le navire sur le fleuve du Mississippi. Après avoir trouvé les cercueils, ces colons ont été tués par Klaus et Rebekah. Elijah a obligé la dernière victime à leur dire où ils ont débarqué, et aussi de "trouver une aide supplémentaire pour les bagages cercueils." Dès lors, Elijah vivait dans la Nouvelle-Orléans avec ses frères et sœurs. 19ème siècle En 1820, Elijah, Niklaus et Rebekah vivaient toujours dans la Nouvelle-Orléans dans la demeure des gouverneurs et lui ont donner de l'or pour garder le silence sur l'existence des vampires. Un jour, le gouverneur a organisé une fête pour les Mikaelsons, Rebekah était accompagnée du fils des gouverneurs qu'elle voulait transformer. Elijah a été vu embrassant une femme et s'amuser. Klaus lui a dit non et lui a dit que si elle avait transformée chaque garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, les humains cesserait d'exister. Le garçon a ensuite tenté de protéger Rebekah, mais Klaus l'a jeté dans les escaliers alors que Elijah essayait de l'en empêcher. Plus tard,alors que les frères allaient assister à l' enterrement du fils des gouverneurs, Klaus a vu un garçon se faire malmener par un homme et a jeté une pomme sur l'homme qui le fouettait. Klaus s'est ensuite entretenu avec le garçon et l'a nommé, Marcellus et l'a invité dans leur famille. En cet acte, Elijah a cru à de l'espoir. 20ème siècle Au cours du 20ème siècle Elijah vivait dans la Nouvelle-Orléans avec ses frères et sa sœur, Niklaus, Kol et Rebekah. Ils ont eu beaucoup de moments de plaisir à la Nouvelle Orléans et ne voulais pas la quitter. Mais Mikael est arrivé et les a chassé de la Nouvelle-Orléans, laissant compter moins de corps derrière lui. Kol a ensuite été neutralisé par Niklaus pour des raisons inconnues. Ils ont quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans avant que leur père de péché puissent les atteindre. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, Elijah annonce à Rebekah qu'il part pour la Nouvelle-Orléans découvrir qui complote contre leur frère. Là-bas, il sauve la vie de Sophie Deveraux. Il trouve ensuite Klaus et lui apprend qu'il a découvert lefin mot de cette histoire. Il l'emmène au cimetière Lafayette dans lequel Sophie les attends. Durant la conversation des trois personnes, Sophie lui annonce qu'elle a le don de percevoir une grossesse et Elijah apprend à son frère qu'Hayley son enfant après l'arrivée de celle-ci. Sophie veut aussi qu'il se joigne à eux pour contrer Marcel. Klaus s'en va, frustré. Klaus est rejoint par Elijah qui lui parle de leur famille dissoute et du fait qu'ils veulent tous les deux une famille et que cet enfant peut tout changé. Klaus refuse catégoriquement. Mais Elijah ne lâche rien et retourne le voir plus tard et discute avec lui. Klaus lui dit que la Nouvelle-Orléans est sa ville et qu'il a tout perdu, et qu'il veut tout reprendre. Elijah lui parle de Hayley et du bébé. Klaus accepte le deal. Dans Always and Forever, Elijah se rend en Nouvelle-Orléans pour découvrir la conspiration contre son frère. Il apprend que la sorcière, Jane-Anne Deveraux, qui est à l'origine du complot est décédée. Cependant, il va voir sa sœur, Sophie qui lui apprend que son frère a mis enceinte une louve-garou. Ensuite, il s'entretien avec Hayley, la louve et lui raconte l'histoire de sa famille et celle de son frère. Après, dans la même soirée, il retourne à la crypte voir les sorcières qui lui laisse jusqu'à minuit pour convaincre Klaus de se rallier à leur cause. Alors, il presse le pas et suit son frère à une soirée qui dégénère et quitte les lieux pour un face à face avec Marcel. Plus tard, après son entrevu avec Marcel, il revient à la crypte avec le corps de Jane-Anne en guise de loyauté envers elles. Il repart et va voir son frère pour lui faire changer d'avis sur la décision, mais la conversation fini en bagarre puis en réconciliation. Le lendemain, il retourne dans leur ancienne demeure en compagnie d'Hayley. Ensuite, alors qu'il est seul avec Klaus, celui-ci le poignarde. Dans House of the Rising Son, Trois mois ont passés, et Rebekah est de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans où elle apprend de Hayley qu'Elijah est introuvable. Rebekah avec l'aide de Hayley découvre que le cercueil de Elijah n'est pas chez eux. Klaus lui révèle plus tard qu'il l'a poignardé et amené à Marcel pour maintenir la paix. Rebekah fait alors pression sur Marcel en menaçant Camille. Rebekah est dans un grenier où elle a été invitée par une jeune fille nommée Davina, qui est une sorcière puissante. Rebekah va au cercueil de son frère et essaie de retirer le poignard, mais Davina l'en empêche et la jette hors de sa chambre. Rebekah en parle plus tard à Klaus et raconte qu'à cause deses actions, Elijah est en danger et en conviennent qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Elijah n'apparait qu'en tant que corps prisonnier dans le grenier de Davina. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Davina enlève la dague de la poitrine d'Elijah avant de la remettre rapidement en place sans savoir que le fait de remettre la dague sans la replonger dans les cendres de chênes blanc allait diminuer ses pouvoirs. Plus tard, Elijah entre en communication télépathique avec Rebekah lui expliquant que les effets de la dague sont en train de se dissiper et que bientôt il sera en mesure de communiquer avec Davina et peut-être en faire une alliée. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ; il se tient debout face à Davina. Dans Sinners and Saints, Elijah confronte Davina en lui expliquant que son corps s'est peu à peu éveillé. Il lui explique aussi qu'ils ne peuvent arrêter une guerre entre les sorcières et les vampires avant même qu'elle ne commence. Ensuite, Davina lui donne une goutte de son sang pour le rajeunir. Plus tard, toujours dans la chambre de Davina, Marcel vient lui rendre une visite et lui annonce que le soir suivant, ils pourront partir. Après le départ du vampire, Elijah est surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas dénoncer. Ensuite, elle lui raconte comment elle a obtenue autant de pouvoir ; C'est dû à un rituel de sacrifice appelé "la moisson" et qu'elle doit mourir pou compléter le rituel sinon les sorcières perdront leurs pouvoirs. De plus, elle lui apprend qu'elle est la seule survivante de la moisson et que c'est à cause de la mort des trois autres filles qu'elle possède désormais un tel pouvoir. Plus tard, après avoir connu l'histoire complète, Elijah lui promet de l'aider à contrôler sa magie en lui prêtant les grimoires de sa mère. Davina, de son côté, est surprise de voir à quel point il est toujours attaché à son frère qui l'a poignardé. Dans la soirée, Elijah trouve Marcel et Klaus dans une confrontation. Ensuite,il revient au domicile familiale et est accueilli chaleureusement par Rebekah et Hayley qui l'accuse ne pas avoir tenue sa promesse. Le lendemain, il apprend à tout le monde que tout ce qu'ils ont appris de Sophie et les sorcières étaient un mensonge ; qu'il s'agit seulement de la famille et que Sophie veut ressusciter sa nièce en tuant Davina et qui fait d'elle leur ennemi le plus dangereux. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ''Elijah fait des recherches dans le grimoire de sa mère dans l'espoir de mettre à la guerre entre les sorcières et les vampires. Après qu'il ait apprit que Sophie a été enlevée, Elijah prête quelques pages du grimoire à Davina afin qu'elle défasse le lien unissant Hayley et Sophie puis lui promet de lui en offrir d'autres. Elijah et Klaus retrouvent ensuite Sabine ; ils veulent savoir où Agnès se cache et lui disent qu'ils ne se soucient plus des sorcières, mais elle leur annonce qu'elle reste la dernière des anciennes. Plus tard, Elijah et Klaus trouvent Sophie et lui révèlent que leur accord ne tient plus. Une fois que Hayley ne soit plus connectée à Sophie, Elijah cherche à se venger contre Agnès. Sophie lui supplie alors de ne pas laisser son frère tué Agnès ; il accepte à contrecœur. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arrive à l'église, Klaus est sur le point de tuer Agnès. De plus, alors que Klaus l'accuse de lui ruiné sa vie, il arrache le cœur de certains membres de la Fiction avant de briser le cou d'Agnès. Lorsqu'ils rentrent à la maison, il découvre que Hayley a disparu et appelle Rebekah pour lui demander où est-ce qu'elle est. Klaus arrive et annonce que Marcel était ici. Dans ''Bloodletting, ''Elijah et Klaus confrontent Marcel à l'une de ses nuits de combat, où les vampires se battent pour avoir la chance de se rapprocher de son cercle intime et le menace de tous les tuer s'ils ne retrouvent pas Hayley. Marcel leur répond qu'il ne l'a pas et permet à Sabine d'effectuer un sort de localisation en gage de bonne foi. Avec l'aide de la sorcière, les deux frères retrouvent Hayley grâce à Klaus qui reconnaît l'odeur de Tyler Lockwood. Elijah trouve Hayley dans les bois, après qu'elle se soit échappé de Tyler et lui raconte ce que son ancien ami lui a fait. Il découvre que le sang de son bébé peut créer des hybrides mais Hayley l'informe que Tyler a transformé un loup-garou en un hybride. Elle conclut que la raison pour laquelle Klaus la protège c'est uniquement pour subvenir à ses besoins. Plus tard, ils retrouvent Klaus et l'accusent sur la façon dont il se sert sur bébé. Furieux de ce qu'il considère comme la trahison d'Elijah, il le mord comme cadeau d'adieu. Plus tard, Elijah dit à Hayley que la morsure ne le tuera pas. Dans ''The River in Reverse, Dans le Bayou, Elijah commence à sentir les effets secondaire du venin de loup-garou. Il demande à Hayley, qui se tient à ses côtés de lui pardonner. Il l'a prévient que la fièvre va s'intensifier et que très bientôt, il aura des hallucinations et qu'elle devrait le laisser et partir, mais Hayley ne serapréfère rester. Lorsque Hayley se trouve à l'extérieur, elle entend l'originel gémir de douleur, alors elle le rejoint et s'occupe de lui. Il commence ensuite à avoir une première hallucination dans laquelle il se trouve en compagnie de Celeste nue dans une baignoir. Il s'excuse auprès de la jeune pour l'avoir laisser pénétrer dans son esprit et lui redemande de le laisser. Mais Hayley insiste pour rester et le sauver. Plus tard, il a un autre souvenir avec Celeste qui le prévient de la cruauté de son frère envers les sorcières. Puis vint s'ajouter une autre hallucination mettant en scène un duel entre Elijah et Niklaus à propos des sorcières, un souvenir auquel Hayley assiste toujours malgré l'interdiction d'Elijah. A la fin de se souvenir douloureux, il prend Hayley pour son frère et commence à blesser la jeune femme. Mais elle est sauvée par une femme inconnue. Le soir suivant, et complètement guéri, l'originel s'approche des jeunes femmes et apprend à Hayley que la fièvre est passé et lui demande ce qui se passe. Le lendemain, ils reviennent tous deux à la Plantation et Hayley demande à Elijah se qui s'est passé au 19ème siècle et Elijah lui montre le souvenir. Il lui dit que Celeste est décédés par la faute de Klaus et de lui-même parce qu'il avait abandonné son frère. Arrivé dans la maison, il trouve Klaus menaçant Rebekah d'un poignard et une longue discussion s'ensuit laquelle l'hybride montre sa colère envers ses frères et sœurs pour l'avoir trahi après tous les efforts qu'il a fait eux. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, quelques déménageurs sont en train de retirer tous les biens des Mikaelson à leur Plantatio. Lorsque Rebekah demande où Elijah se rend, il lui dit qu'il va s'assurer que Hayley ne souffre pas à cause d'eux. Arrivé à l'Abttoir, il confronte Diego et annonce à Hayley qu'ils sont là pour la chercher, mais la jeune femme lui dit que tout va bien. Cependant, elle leur dit que ceux qui ont besoins de protections, ce sont les loups-garous. Elle leur explique que Klaus a lancé une attaque sur eux pour prouver sa loyauté envers les vampires. Dans le Bayou, Elijah et Rebekah retrouvent Diego et ses hommes. Elijah détecte Eve. Elle les avertit que si les loups ne veulent pas être trouvé, ils resteront discret. Ensuite, elle leur annonce l'arrivée d'autre loups et qu'ils doivent les garder en vie. Alors, ils partent à la recherche des loups et durant les recherche, Rebekah tente de faire avouer à Elijah les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Hayley. Mais ils sont interrompus par Diego et ses sbires qui reviennent à la charge contre les loups et l'originel le menace pour qu'il quitte les lieux. De retour à la Plantation, Klaus est présent et leur annonce qu'il a été informé de leur intervention dans le Bayou. Ensuite, Elijah et Rebekah lui disent qu'ils ont découvert qu'un loup faisant partie de ses victimes est de la lignée de leur frère. Plus tard dans la soirée, Elijah rend visite à Hayley et lui dit que les loups-garous sont sauvés et lui répète de garder sa marque caché. Puis, il s'excuse auprès de Klaus pour ses accusations infondées avant que Klaus lui permette de revenir avec Rebekah. Dans The Casket Girls, Elijah rejoint Hayley avant le Festival annuelle. Elijah l'a trouve charmante, puis il en revint à sa marque de naissance et lui répète qu'il doit la garder secrète afin d'éviter des risques. Avec la mauvaise humeur de Hayley liée à sa grossesse, Elijah lui propose de l'accompagner à la fête, mais elle refuse pour réduire les tensions. Plus tard, quand Klaus découvre que Davina est absente, Elijah se joint à lui pour la retrouver. Lorsque Marcel l'accuse de l'avoir enlever, il lui assure qu'il n'a aucun désir de les nuire. Pour le prouver, il raconte à Marcel qu'il est inquiet sur la façon dont Klaus parviendra à obtenir Davina et lui propose également une alliance. Au Festival, Elijah et Marcel sont rejoins par Klaus et Rebekah et tous, se mettent à la recherche de Davina. Klaus leur assure qu'ils vont la retrouver. Après avoir kidnapper l'ami de Davina, Timothy, jusqu'à l'Abattoir, Elijah se plaint de son plan. Quand Davina arrive, elle se met en colère contre les trois vampires les forçant à souffrir. Mais après que Rebekah soit arrivée et ait poignardé Marcel, Davina s'échappe avec l'originelle. Mais plus tard, après un appel paniquée de Rebekah concernant Davina et Tim, Elijah et Marcel révèle à Klaus qu'ils ont enrôler une sorcière afin de la protéger contre toute attaque. Klaus reproche alors son frère de faire équipe avec les sorcières (leurs ennemies) et le considère comme une menace à leur famille. Elijah se protège en disant que Davina est la famille de Marcel et lui ordonne d'appeler Rebekah pour lui annoncer qu'elle va bien. Plus tard, Elijah recherche des informations sur Davina qui semblent suggérer qu'un mauvais présage arrive. Quand il rassemble les croquis, ceux-ci révèlent le visage de son ancien amour, Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, Elijah raconte l'histoire des sorcières à Hayley par rapport au croquis de Davina. Klaus ets étonné par l'irresponsabilité des sorcières. S'ensuit une confrontation verbale au sujet de la mort de Timothy et du comportement de Davina irritant Klaus. Cependant, ils sont interrompus par un tremblement de terre causé par Davina qui commence à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elijah souhaite consulter Sophie sur ce phénomène. Avant qu'il ne parte, Hayley lui avoue avoir aidé Sophie à trouver le corps de Celeste, en échange de la libération des loups et de leur malédiction. L'originel lui fait comprendre malgré sa colère qu'il lui a fait trahir la promesse faite à Celeste. Il l'a laisse et se rend au cimetière où se trouve Sophie. Il demande à Sophie le lien entre les dessins de Davina sur Celeste et le fait que Sophie a volé le squelette de la jeune femme. Mais leur discussion est interrompu par un nouveau séisme alors que le pouvoir de Davina commence à prendre des effets plus graves. De retour à l'Abattoir, lui et Klaus discute sur le sacrifice de Davina, mais Marcel s'y oppose fortement. Elijah tente d'expliquer au vampire que sa mort est déjà programmé et Klaus rajoute comment la Nouvelle-Orléans sera bientôt consumé par le feu et qu'il ne laisserai pas cet acte se reproduire. Plus tard, Elijah reçoit un appel de Rebekah qui lui apprend que Marcel à emmener Davina, alors il va voir Sabine et lui demande de les localiser. Sophie commence à prendre son pouvoir sur les os. Lorsque Rebekah l'appelle et lui apprend que Marcel a emmener Davina, Elijah fait appelle à Sabine pour les localiser. Ensuite, il rejoint sa famille pour aider à la retrouver quand le sort de localisation ne fonctionne pas. Très vite, ils se rendent compte que la seule façon de les protéger contre le plus grand préjudice, est de compléter la récolte. Elijah a un plan : il prévoit de rendre leur mère, sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans afin qu'ils puissent utiliser son pouvoir pour achever la moisson. Avec une petite dispute, ils enterrent leur mère avec l'aide du Père Kieran. Suite à leur plan, ils attendent le sacrifice, et une fois celui-ci accompli, il rencontre Hayley s'excuse et sont sur le point de s'embrasser mais Elie détourne la tête. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Dans Crescent City, Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Dans Le Grand Guignol, Dans Farewell to Storyville, Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, Dans The Big Uneasy, Dans An Unblinking Death, Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Dans'' From a Cradle to a Grave, Saison 2 A venir... Les relations *Elijah et Klaus *Elijah et Rebekah *Elijah et Celeste *Elijah et Camille *Elijah et Sophie *Elijah et Hayley *Elijah et Marcel *Elijah et Davina *Elijah et Hope Apparitions Saison 1 *Pilot'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Saison 2 Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Humain